


Threesome

by AngeliqueFanfic



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueFanfic/pseuds/AngeliqueFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura convinces a very reluctant Jane to have a threesome with Giovanni, or at least pretend, so the doctor can finally bed the handsome mechanic. But once they open the door, there's really no way back into the closet, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> The legendary "Threesome" that got me kicked out of FF.net twice already, because one person finds it really offensive that Jane and Maura could have sex with Giovanni.
> 
> Obviously, you might not like it, but most people find it really hot, even if you're a hard-core lesbian. And as usual, I wrap it up with Rizzles in a sweet, loving way at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli, that was delicious!" Giovanni sat back in his chair, a hand on his belly, then belched loudly. "Wow! Excuse me!"

Angela laughed and reached over to collect everybody's plates. Maura put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Please Angela, let me. You've been cooking all afternoon."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you." The older woman sat back down.

Maura went around to pick up everybody's plates, and gave a glare to Jane to start helping. Jane rolled her eyes and pushed herself up with both hands on the table. She picked up the silverware and the empty Tiramisu dish that Giovanni had practically inhaled by himself.

She glanced over at the tall Italian relaxing in his chair.

"Hey Giovanni, you've got dessert all over your face," she pointed out, circling her own mouth to give him a hint.

Giovanni sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He realized he'd need to wash his face.

"Ah, crap, where's the bathroom?"

"Right down the hallway." Jane gestured in that direction.

Giovanni headed in that direction, looking left and right in every room before disappearing into the actual bathroom.

Jane joined Maura in the kitchen, dropping everything on the counter while Maura was loading up the dishwasher.

"Ugh, I hope he's had enough and is ready to leave. Did you see how he's been looking at you all evening? I thought he'd lick you off like he did the Tiramisu!"

Maura blushed and smiled. "Yes, I've noticed."

"Oh my god, Maura! You still have a crush on him?"

"I don't have a crush on him. I just find him very... virile. He has such nice, broad shoulders." She shook her head to clear her wandering mind. "It's purely physical, I promise."

"Oh, I'm going to puke." Jane gagged.

Maura laughed.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Angela yelled from the dining area.

"About Maura having a cr..."

Maura pressed her hand to Jane's mouth to silence her.

"I loved your Tiramisu, Angela!"

"Thank you, Maura. I added some brandy, like you sugges..." Angela placed a hand in front of her mouth as she yawned.

"Oh, Angela, feel free to go back to the guest house, you're tired. We'll finish cleaning up." Maura offered.

"You girls don't mind? I'm exhausted. Please thank Giovanni again for fixing my car, he's such a sweetheart."

"We will, Ma. Good night."

"Love you, Janie."

"Love you Ma."

Angela went out the back to the guest house. As she closed the door behind her, they heard the door to the bathroom open. Giovanni's voice boomed through the hallway.

"Hey Maura! Do you have a towel I can use?"

The two women looked at each other and Maura practically ran down the hall to see why he needed a towel, her heels rapidly clicking on the wood. When she got there, the door was halfway open, and the bathroom was all steamed up.

"Giovanni?"

The hunk popped out from behind the door, naked except for a small hand towel he was holding in front of him with both hands, because it was too small to wrap around his waist. He was dripping wet, leaving puddles all over the tiled floor.

"Hey Maura! Man, I've never seen a shower like yours! There's like, 50 different settings. It's like a dashboard! I just had to try it. Do you have a real towel I could use?"

Maura looked at him up and down, blushing furiously. She swallowed hard and without saying anything, she side stepped inside the bathroom, around Giovanni, and opened one of the cupboards under the sink. She handed him a white bath towel, trying hard not to stare at his wide chest and shoulders. Unfortunately, Giovanni was used to getting attention from the ladies.

"You like what you see? You know, my offer still stands, if you and Jane want to... You know what I mean? You guys are hot."

Maura was still in a daze, her eyes sweeping over his arms and biceps.  
"Mmmh, wouldn't that be dreamy... I'll talk to Jane."  
His eyes lit up, and a large bump slowly rose in front of his small towel. Maura blushed beet red and turned around. She walked straight to the kitchen, where Jane had just started the dishwasher cycle.

"Jane, I have a huge favor to ask."

"Does it involve Giovanni? Because the answer is no."

"Jane, would you please at least listen to me? I just need you to pretend we're going to have a threesome, and then you can leave. He just needs to think I'm really with you and it's a one-time deal, so he doesn't stalk me afterwards like before."

"Let me think... No. And hell no! It's hard enough to have to pretend to be your girlfriend in front of him."

Maura tried to stop the hurt from showing on her face, but Jane knew her too well to miss it. The detective's tone softened up and she bit her lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. You know..."

Maura sighed and shrugged. "Jane," she whined, "Isn't that what wing-mates do? Could you be my wing-mate?"

"Your wing-man?"

"Yes. I really like him. He's naked in my bathroom. He's hot!"

Maura was begging. And once again, Jane felt her heart melting and her resolve slipping away. She sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"But you won't! I promise!"

Maura turned around and practically skipped down the hallway to Giovanni.

Jane grabbed her cheeks in her hands and slowly shook her head. She walked straight to the liquor cabinet and unscrewed the first bottle she could find. She drank right from the bottle, the Armagnac burning its path down her throat. She coughed and took another couple of swigs before putting it back.

"Jane!" Maura's voice came from upstairs. "You can come in now!"

Jane winced and started climbing the stairs to Maura's room. She walked slowly, hoping that the alcohol would have time to hit home before she had to do anything embarrassing.

They were both standing in the middle of the room, Giovanni facing Maura, a good foot taller than her. He had put his tank top and boxers back on, but Jane could tell he was already hard. Maura was still dressed, and had both hands on his chest, roaming over his pecs. Jane squeezed her eyes shut and winced, and when she opened them back up, she finally felt the buzz from the liquor settling in. A smile of relief lifted the corners of her mouth, which Giovanni interpreted as flirty.

"Hey Janie, I'm so glad you finally listened to your girlfriend. This is so hot. Come here."

Jane cringed at her pet name being used by him, but she stepped closer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into their embrace. Their bodies were touching, and Maura put an arm around both their waist. She smiled up at Jane.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey,... babe." Jane replied slowly, puffing her b's in Maura's face.

Maura got a whiff of her breath, and she pinched her lips to stifle a laugh. While Maura was looking at Jane, Giovanni dipped down and started nipping at her neck, causing Maura to sigh. Her head facing Jane, she kept looking intently at her, not knowing if the alcohol would be enough to keep her from running. Giovanni ran his large tongue along her jaw, and started unbuttoning her blouse. Maura couldn't help but close her eyes, surrendering to her desire and shielding herself from Jane's stare.

Jane watched Giovanni lick Maura's skin, and felt a hot rush in her groin and face. She grasped at Maura's waist through her blouse and pulled her closer to her, their lips almost touching. Maura opened her eyes and found herself lost in the chocolate brown eyes. Her breathing was shallow and erratic.

"Aren't you going to kiss?" Giovanni asked, clearly aroused by the idea.

Jane swallowed, debating whether to play along or to decline participating. Maura's breath on her lips vaporized all of her thoughts and she closed the distance to press her lips against Maura's. They stopped moving, taking in the softness and warmth of their mouths touching.

"Oh fuck, that's sexy..." Giovanni stated. He grabbed Maura's hand and placed it on his hard dick, still confined to his boxer shorts. Maura barely registered, still lost in the kiss, her stomach in a tight knot at the realization that she was kissing Jane. Undeterred, the Italian guided her strokes with his hand, pushing his hips into her.

Jane slowly pulled away with a wet smack, and opened her eyes again, just in time to see him pushing down on Maura's shoulder so she'd kneel down in front of him. Jane's blood rushed to her face, both in anger and arousal. She was glued in place, feeling Maura's silky blouse slipping down from her hand as the doctor sank to her knees. She was left with a handful of soft, honey-blonde hair sifting though her fingers.

She watched, paralyzed, as Maura slid his boxers down, Giovanni's dick bouncing back up in front of the doctor's face. It was long, thick and perfectly straight, and Jane finally realized why he had been so successful with girls. Equally impressed, Maura opened her eyes wide and wrapped her hand around the hard shaft, biting her lip.

"Eh?" Giovanni nodded proudly. "Fuck yeah. You think you can take it all in?"

He set a hand on the back of Maura's head, and pulled Jane closer at the same time. Jane didn't resist, enthralled in the picture of Maura about to take Giovanni into her mouth. She was dimly aware that she was watching her best friend having sex, something that she'd have found utterly embarrassing and inappropriate, except she couldn't tear her eyes away from it now. She watched breathlessly as Maura pushed her mouth around the thick shaft, slowly pushing deeper and deeper, not stopping until the tip of her nose touched his thick, dark curls. She pulled back slowly, wrapping her lips tightly around it.

Jane's jaw dropped, as did Giovanni's. He groaned loudly.

"Oh shit, no way, you're amazing..."

They both watched intensely as Maura got into a rhythm, taking the whole length of his dick into her mouth, alternating with faster, more shallow strokes, careful not to get Giovanni too close to the edge yet.

Jane was breathing hard through her mouth, shocked at how aroused she was getting from watching her friend blow this ape of a man. She felt Giovanni's hand groping her ass, and she unconsciously rocked her hips into him, seeking more contact. Letting go of Maura's hair, his hands went to Jane's belt and he started unbuttoning her pants. Jane was unable to stop him. Her pants barely loosened up, he dipped his thick fingers into her underwear. Jane moaned when he slid into slippery heat.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "You're so wet, Janie. Does it turn you on, watching your girlfriend blow my cock?".

She didn't reply, simply moaning through her open mouth. She was disappointed when he pulled his hand away, his fingers glistening with her juices. He lowered them in front of Maura, who only hesitated for a second. Looking up into Jane's eyes, she slowly licked his fingers and sucked them clean into her mouth.

Jane bit her lip and groaned, feeling a fresh gush between her legs. Giovanni went back into Jane's pussy and this time licked his own fingers clean.

"I love Italian." He smirked.

"Me too." Maura said, breathless, still tasting Jane on her tongue. She turned to the detective, still on her knees, and gradually pulled her slacks and panties down to her feet, never breaking eye contact with Jane. Roused out of her daze, the brunette slowly pulled her shirt and tank top over her head, and Giovanni took off her bra.

The mechanic then proceeded to get Maura out of her clothes, and then they were all standing naked in front of each other, Giovanni with a raging hard-on.

"You guys are unbelievably hot!" He kept looking at both of them, not knowing where to focus.  
Jane couldn't tear her eyes away from Maura, trying not to think about Giovanni ruining her moment of seeing Maura naked for the first time, and realizing how stunningly beautiful she was.

She let the blonde guide them all onto the bed.

Maura pushed Giovanni down onto the mattress, sprawled on his back. She then turned to Jane, consciously avoiding looking at her body, afraid it'd scare her away. She reached for her hand, and it felt limp in hers.

"Are you sure?" Maura whispered to her, offering Jane a way out.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes, and despite her best efforts, her gaze wandered lower to her friend's lips and breasts. Already aroused beyond the point of no return, Jane shrugged and nodded.

Maura smiled and pulled her onto the bed. Giovanni was absentmindedly stroking his dick, waiting for the women to join him. He hooked his leg around the back of Jane's knee, and pulled her between his spread legs.

"Don't you want to taste it too, Janie?"

Jane couldn't help making a face, and sensing her reservations, Maura came to the rescue and ran her tongue along his huge cock. She took him once more in her mouth, and Giovanni threw his head back into the pillows with a loud groan.

"Oooh, fuck, aawww... You're so good at this, I can't believe you're wasting it on girls..."

Holding on to Maura's head, he slowly rocked his hips to fuck her mouth, lifting his head up on occasion to enjoy the show.

Jane was mesmerized by how deep Maura could take him in, it was turning her on like never before. Maura's bold confidence and skills made her incredibly sexy, way beyond her physical beauty. Jane wished she had the same attitude towards sex, but she suspected she'd never be able to completely shed her catholic upbringing.

She realized Maura was looking at her, and that Jane was rocking her hips along with Giovanni, one knee just resting on the bed.

Maura could see how wet Jane was from where she was. She reached over and touched the inside of her friend's thigh. Looking back down in front of her, she let her hand wander up slowly, while still licking and placing wet kisses on Giovanni's hard cock, deliberately avoiding looking at the detective.

Jane closed her eyes, feeling Maura's hand sliding closer and closer to her pussy, her breath ragged and shallow, feeling like she was going to pass out from the anticipation. Maura's hand never stopped or hesitated. She slid her fingers into Jane's wetness, and the brunette bit her lip and whimpered.

Maura drew slow circles in Jane's juices, pressing against her clit, around her opening. She spread her wetness around, coating her fingers and hand with it. The doctor watched as Jane closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning through her open mouth. Entirely focused on Jane, she had stopped sucking on the mechanic's dick.

Giovanni looked up and saw Maura fingering Jane. He groaned in appreciation. He lifted a paw up and grabbed Jane's breast, gently pinching the nipple between his fingers. Jane moaned harder in response.

"Hey Janie, come here, come sit on my face..." Giovanni urged, breathless.

Maura slid her fingers out with a twinge of regret, and watched as Jane straddled the hunk's face and lowered herself on his mouth, facing the doctor. This time she couldn't avoid looking at her, and they maintained eye contact as the Italian sucked her pussy into his mouth, darting his tongue into her opening. He groaned and used both hands to squeeze Jane's ass.

All three of them were breathing hard, groaning, and starting to sweat. It sounded like the set of an orgy movie. Jane was grinding hard against Giovanni's mouth, not caring anymore about who lay underneath her and who was watching. She found the vision of Maura with a dick in her mouth incredibly erotic, and her eyes were glued onto her friend while she was getting off on Giovanni's mouth.

The mechanic sensed her surrender and pushed her up slightly. He inserted two fingers in her opening, pulled them out to taste them, then went back in with three. Jane cried out and sat back on him, digging her nail in his chest.

Feeling left out, Maura got up and retrieved a condom from her nightstand. She quickly put it on him, noting that it barely fit halfway down. She straddled his hips and gradually lowered herself onto him, holding on to the base of his dick. She was drenched. She felt his hard cock stretching her pussy on its way in, the feeling alone making her walls clench in arousal. She rose up and down slowly, adjusting little by little to his girth and length, careful not to hurt herself. She looked up at Jane as she exhaled one last time before lowering herself all the way with a long moan.

Maura blinked, as if in slow motion, and reached behind Jane's neck. She pulled her in and pressed her open mouth to her lips, pushing in with her tongue, as she started rocking her hips gently against Giovanni, his huge cock filling her up. She moaned as she felt Jane's tongue reach in, wetness in wetness, and Jane opened her mouth to her with a groan, tangling her fingers in the honey blonde hair.

They kissed sloppily, both grinding against the mechanic, who seemed to be having a good time. He reached down and grabbed Maura's waist, forcing her up slightly, while he started pumping in and out of her. The doctor whimpered in Jane's mouth, his cock ripping through her, her breasts bouncing up and down as he increased his rhythm. Crying out louder, Maura had to tear her mouth away and bite down on Jane's neck, until Giovanni arched up and came to a stop, slowly grinding against her. He turned his head and slipped out from under Jane, carefully pulling out of Maura. The doctor couldn't help but appreciate his thoughtful bed manners.

"Wait, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck Maura."  
Grabbing on to Maura's hips, he guided her to the edge of the bed, and eased her down on her hands and knees while positioning himself standing behind her.

"Maura, I want to watch you eat her pussy. Janie..." He gestured for Jane to get on her back under Maura. A look of panic went through Jane's eyes, but Maura pulled at her leg to guide her. She felt Giovanni stroking his dick between her ass cheeks, and got even more wet, realizing how exposed and open she was to him. In front of her, Jane's pussy was drenched in juices, spread around earlier by Giovanni's mouth and face.

Maura hooked her hands under Jane's hips and leaned forward. She closed her mouth around Jane's pussy, and plunged three fingers inside of her.

Jane's upper body shot up at the sensation, and she threaded her fingers into Maura's hair. She moaned as Maura's tongue flicked against her clit and snaked between her folds. Then Maura hooked her fingers up inside and Jane cried out, her hips tilting up against the touch. Jane was panting uncontrollably, pulling Maura into her with both hands, drifting closer to the edge.

Giovanni slowly pushed his cock inside Maura, his hands on her hips. Maura's tongue briefly stopped moving against Jane. The mechanic started carefully thrusting in and out, not going all the way in yet, sensing Maura pull back in pain. She was moaning and clearly enjoying it though, and he gradually pushed in deeper, gently stretching her walls and getting her accustomed to his size.

"Ooh, your pussy is so tight around my cock. Do you feel me inside? You make me so fucking hard. I know you want to take it all in..." His crude words was turning Maura on, and she rocked her hips against him, relaxing her walls to accommodate him. She finally felt his pelvis bump against her ass, and Giovanni held the position for a few seconds, groaning in pleasure.

He started slowly at first. Then his thrusts accelerated, and his hips were slapping loudly into Maura's ass, her whole body bouncing back and forth with him. Maura was whimpering into Jane's pussy, and she struggled to focus on bringing Jane to orgasm before she'd come undone.

Jane was watching Maura eating her pussy, being fucked mercilessly by the handsome mechanic, like a scene right out of a porno movie. The sight alone was turning her on like mad, her body screaming for release. She felt her walls starting to clench and pulled Maura hard against her as she felt the orgasm engulf her. Her body arched up and she came against Maura's mouth, feeling every spasm reflected back against her flesh. Her voice even hoarser than usual, she moaned over and over again, her breath burning in her throat.

Almost too soon, Maura lifted her head up and looked at Jane, clenching her teeth. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She moaned again through her teeth as Giovanni pounded into her, making Maura's sturdy bed creak. He was covered in sweat, dripping along his face and neck and onto his chest.

"Oh, fuck, oh yeah, right there... Yeah... Aaaahhhh!" He pushed deep inside of Maura, arching into her as he squirted his hot cum inside the condom, grinding against Maura's ass as he squeezed every last drop.

Maura reached down with her hand and started furiously stroking her clit, so close to coming herself. Jane slid down under her and pushed her hand out of the way, taking over in circling her clit faster and faster. With her other hand, she pulled Maura's face down on hers and kissed her open mouthed, tasting herself on her tongue. It finally sent Maura over the edge, and she moaned loudly, Jane's name escaping her lips a few times without her realizing. Jane kept kissing her neck, bringing her down gently.

Maura collapsed on top of Jane, and Giovanni fell on his back next to them, breathing heavily.

They laid there for long minutes before Giovanni got up and started collecting his stuff. Maura rolled off of Jane to face him.

"Are you leaving?"

"Well yeah, we're done, no?"

Maura gave him a tired smile. "Yes, I believe we are."

"Hey, thanks again. That was really, really hot. I can cross it off my list now."

Jane finally groaned and sat up.

"That's great Giovanni, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Janie. If you guys want to do it again, just call me, eh?"

Jane got up and put her pants back on. Maura looked on, confusion on her face. Jane gave her a shy look and shrugged.

"I... I have to go too. I... need to go walk Jo Friday."

"Oh. Okay." Maura had a hard time hiding her disappointment. She walked over to her closet and wrapped a robe around herself. Giovanni slicked his hair back with his hands and gave her a peck on the cheek, before letting himself out.

Now alone with Jane, Maura was hoping the detective would feel free to stay and talk about the fucking, love-making, sex, whatever it was.

"I'll see you on Monday?" Jane waved awkwardly to her, and stopped at the door, something else on her mind, but she didn't say it. She turned around and left.

With a heavy heart, Maura stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, the taste of Jane still in her mouth.

 

_________________________________

Despite her parting words, Jane showed up at Maura's door the next morning, Sunday, with a bag of bagels in her hand for breakfast. Maura opened the door when she rang, and after a brief moment of surprise, she broke into a wide grin in relief.

Jane stepped in after her and sat on her stool while Maura was making coffee. Neither had spoken a word since the previous night.

As usual, Maura was dressed elegantly, her hair styled impeccably, heels on already, in sharp contrast to the disheveled state she had been during their session with Giovanni.  
Jane swallowed hard at the vivid memory. She couldn't help but stare at Maura as she moved around the kitchen.

She realized she had been initially shocked at her friend's bold behavior in the bedroom, but it had quickly turned to an awkward envy, at Giovanni, and a newfound respect and admiration for Maura. She really was a genius, an incredible, open minded, sexy one.  
Unfortunately, the whole experience had also made her feel incredibly self-conscious and inadequate, something she was admittedly bad at managing. But she also didn't want to lose Maura over it.

She had made herself get out of the house that morning and drive herself to Maura's, so she wouldn't be able to fester in it. And she was glad she did, because Maura always made it so easy to be around her, and Jane mentally kicked herself for not trusting their friendship.

"Jane!" Maura called her for the second time, startling the detective out of her thoughts. Maura chuckled. "I said, is there cream cheese in your bag, or am I pulling some out of the fridge?" The doctor placed a dish with sliced tomatoes and cucumbers on the counter, and pushed a plate with silverware in front of Jane.

"Oh..., no, I got it," Jane stammered, pulling out the bagels and the tub of plain cream cheese out of the paper bag.

Maura settled on her stool across from Jane and looked at Jane.

"I'm glad you came. I was worried," she said softly.

Jane sighed. "I was worried too. But I guess we're fine, aren't we?"

"Any regrets?"

Jane chuckled and shrugged. She grabbed her onion bagel and spread the cream cheese on it. Maura did the same with her poppy seed one.

"I certainly can see that you're truly gifted in every way. I don't know how you're able to do that with your mouth."

They both giggled, and took a bite of bagel.

"I can show you sometime."

"Hell, no! No way I'm doing that, thank you."

Maura tilted her head at Jane.

"No, stop looking at me like that. How can you even sit this morning?"

"I know!" She winced and shifted uncomfortably on the stool. "I'm a little sore today."

Jane laughed. "That'll teach you."  
She looked around, as if someone might be spying on them. She leaned over the counter and whispered though her teeth. "Can you believe how big he is?"

"Wasn't he hot? I'll have to buy bigger condoms."

Jane's eyes went big and she stopped chewing. Maura looked sideways, waiting for Jane's reaction.

Jane swallowed her food quickly so she could properly explode at her friend.  
"You're going to call him again? I thought you didn't want him to stalk you! I thought it was a one-time thing!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't walk away from a 10 inch like that! Who knows when I'll find another one?"

"Oh my god, you are such a slut!" She smirked and shook her head.

"You should come if you want. I'll call you."

Jane paused, toying with the idea.

"Mmh, no thank you."

"You don't know that yet. I'll call you."

Jane threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother answering you?"

"I need to go lingerie shopping today. Wanna go?"

"Why? For Giovanni?"

"Maybe..."

"Mmh, no thank you."

"Come on! It'll be fun! You can tell me if he'd like it. You're Italian too."

Jane threw her hands again. "See what I mean?"

Jane tagged along as Maura tried sets and bustiers, garter belts and teddies. Jane appreciated the fact that she could stare at Maura's body without feeling self-conscious and inappropriate. In addition, she found that she did indeed care about what Maura would be wearing for Giovanni, because she could picture it, having been there with him. She wanted Maura to look her best.

They settled on two sets, a blue satin garter set, and an emerald babydoll.

They had a late lunch at Maura's favorite Brasserie, and Jane dropped Maura off at her house in the afternoon. Alone in the car, on her way back to her apartment, Jane felt her heart flutter as she was reminiscing about Maura and the last couple of days. She knew she could never say no to her, and wouldn't have it any other way, even if it meant she had to go out of her comfort zone, just to watch Maura's face break into that smile, the one that was only for her...

They had a couple of murders that week, both quickly solved by looking into the relative's alibis. Friday after lunch, Jane got a text from Maura.

G. is coming over at 10PM tonight

Wanna party?

Jane smiled and sighed. She typed back.

Nah.

Have fun!

After a few seconds, Maura replied.

:(

We will

Jane drove home, and watched a Sox game. Ten came around, and she found herself unable to sit quietly. She was bouncing her leg up and down, and started twirling her hair through her fingers.

She grabbed her keys and drove to Maura's.

Giovanni was on his back, sprawled in the middle of the bed. A heavy sheen of sweat was covering his body. Maura was riding his dick in her blue satin set, minus the panties, discarded by the side of the bed. Her bra straps were down over her arms, both breasts out of the cups, nipples still wet and erect from Giovanni's attentions.

"Turn around, I wanna see your ass..." His broad hands guided her around, and she sat back down on his dick with a moan. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Jane, casually standing in the doorway. Maura opened her mouth, but Jane pressed a finger to her own lips so Maura wouldn't reveal her presence to Giovanni, who was hidden behind Maura.

The doctor exhaled instead and started rolling her hips to fit the whole length of the mechanic's dick inside of her. Jane rested her shoulder against the door frame and watched Maura ride Giovanni, her breasts now bouncing up and down as she increased her rhythm. Jane saw his hands come around her hips and grind her against him, as he arched deep into her. Maura had locked her eyes with Jane's, struggling to keep them open for her. She leaned forward and propped her hands on his muscular thighs, while he started pumping into her.

Jane slowly unbuckled her pants and slipped a hand inside her panties. She was already drenched. She sighed when she grazed her clit, and pressed her fingers to it. A shiver traveled down her spine when she saw Maura staring at her, biting her lip.

Giovanni slowed down and kneaded Maura's ass in his hands, spreading her cheeks and grinding against her. He sucked his thumb into his mouth, and pressed it against Maura's tiny wrinkled hole, drawing small circles over it. Maura groaned and leaned forward more, arching into his touch. He slowly pushed his thumb in, and started thrusting his hips into her again.

Jane couldn't see it, but she knew what Giovanni was doing. It made her pussy clench just imagining it. Her hand was hard at work inside her pants, stroking her clit eagerly in a well practiced motion.

Maura reached between her own legs and started stroking herself as well, still looking into Jane's eyes, feeling herself tumbling towards the edge. She whimpered helplessly as Giovanni pounded into her from underneath, trying to keep her eyes open. In the end, she lost the battle and squeezed them shut as the orgasm ripped through her, her body seizing and her pussy clenching hard around Giovanni's huge cock. She rode it for a few seconds before opening her eyes to find Jane again. 

The detective was panting heavily, biting at her lip, struggling to stay quiet. Her mouth fell open and her body tensed up, her fingers still sliding lazily against her clit as she came. She shared her climax openly with Maura, who watched, breathless until Jane relaxed again.

"Aaaah, yeah, I'm gonna come. Oh fuck... Aaaaahhhh!..."

Giovanni's hips shot up, and he pulled Maura down onto him as he unloaded inside her, his testicles tightening repeatedly with every tremor. After a few beats, he settled back down onto the bed, his chest still heaving up and down from his efforts.

When Maura looked up again, Jane was gone.

"Wow! That was amazing. Honestly, I didn't think you'd call. Are you sure Janie's okay with this?"

Maura looked up at the empty doorway again.

"Yes, I told her, and she told me to have fun."

"Okay then. I just want to make sure, you know. I see the way she looks at you. I'd never want to make her mad. She'd kill me in the face."

Maura settled by his side and absently traced small circles in his chest hair.

"How does she look at me?"

"Oh, you know, like she really loves you."

"You think she loves me?"

Giovanni gave her a confused frown.

"Well yeah, doesn't she?"

Maura snapped out of her daze.

"Yes, of course. Because we're Elbiffs."

"Yeah, that... Hey, don't do that baby, it gets all messy." He looked down at his chest and Maura stopped playing with his hair.

"Sorry."

Giovanni got up and slipped his pants on, without bothering with his underwear. He picked up the rest of his clothes in his hands.

He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Call me, ok? Anytime."

Maura nodded and he stepped out.

Maura followed shortly behind him with her robe, somehow hoping Jane would still be there. She opened the front door and didn't see her car. Her stomach tightened in disappointment.

_________________________

Jane was awakened by the ring of her cell phone. Her first thought was dispatch, but as the haze of slumber dissolved, she realized it was Maura's ringtone. She bolted up and picked up her phone, her mind instantly clear.

"Maura? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry to wake you, I..., sorry. I can hang up and we can talk tomorrow."

"No, no, it's fine." Jane relaxed back onto her pillow and closed her eyes, the sound of Maura's voice filling her head. "What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

Jane chuckled softly, blowing into the phone. "Yes, I figured... Why?"

Maura breathed for a few beats before answering.

"You didn't stay."

Jane shrugged in the dark and sighed. Her throat tightened, but she willed it away. She had loved watching the doctor get off, and getting off with her. It felt like she was the one making love to Maura. But once it was over, it felt too painful to stay, to go back to being just friends, after sharing something so intimate.

"I can't," Jane croaked.

The line went quiet for a few seconds. Maura broke the silence.

"I don't want to see him anymore."

Jane's heart sank in disappointment. "Oh, ok." she simply said, in sharp contrast to the turmoil in her head.

"Oh, " Maura said flatly. "I thought you'd be happy to hear that."

"Why do you want to stop?" All Jane was thinking is that she was losing her only excuse to be in sexual situations with Maura, and she was shocked at the effect it was having on her.

"Well, his size is definitely a nice turn-on, but in practice, let's face it, it's painful."

She expected Jane to laugh, but the other end was silent. She waited, not sure how to continue.

Jane rested her forearm across her eyes, pressing down against the tears. She hated the unexpected reaction she was having to something that a week ago, would have elated her. She swallowed her tears and spoke in a strangled voice.

"I have to go pee. I'll call you right back."

She ended the call and rolled over into her pillow. She sobbed for a few seconds, then turned over again to breathe. She felt like Maura was breaking up with her. Maura wanted to be just friends, nothing more. She got up and shuffled to the bathroom, sat down to pee and blew her nose loudly into a wad of toilet paper. She sighed and cleared her throat to test her voice.

"Rizzoli, get your shit together."

She sounded okay. Maybe hoarser than usual, but it was the middle of the night after all.

She laid back down in her bed and called Maura back. The doctor picked up immediately.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"Oh,... God, nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're not happy that I'm ditching Giovanni. Something's wrong with you."

Jane's heart was racing inside her chest while she gathered her courage to say something.

Maura hated the silence over the phone. She couldn't read Jane's physical reactions and interpret them. She felt crippled and helpless.

"Jane, talk to me please," her breathless plea barely audible against Jane's ear.

"I love you," Jane blurted out, feeling sick to her stomach, but also, relieved.

It was Maura's turn to fall silent.

"Why didn't you..."

"I don't have a 10 inch dick. I can't do what Giovanni does to you..." Jane broke into tears but kept talking. "I don't want to lose you."

It broke Maura's heart to hear Jane's hurt, so raw and desperate. She wanted to be there and comfort her, kiss her and soothe her. She wanted to hold her in her arms and tell her...

"I love you, Jane. I don't want him. I want you." Maura confessed breathlessly.

"What? How?" Jane wiped her tears in her shoulder.

"I want to kiss you. I want you inside of me and I want to look into your eyes when I come. All I wanted was to have a threesome with you without Giovanni!"

"A twosome?" Jane's heart fluttered at Maura's declaration, and she chuckled through tears of relief.

"Yes, a twosome."

"I'd love a twosome. Tell me."

"I... tell you what?"

"Tell me about the twosome." Jane shifted to a more comfortable position on her back and burrowed her shoulders into the pillows.

Maura sensed the shift in mood and laughed softly. It made Jane giggle too.

"I'd take your hand and lead you to the bed. I'd kiss you, kiss your mouth, and want to feel your tongue on mine..." Maura paused, and closed her eyes, the scene she was describing playing vividly in her head.

"I want to run my fingers through your hair and smell you. I love your smell. I want to bury my face in your neck, where it's the strongest, and inhale it. I'd dart my tongue out and lick it so I could taste it too..." She felt her breathing accelerate, her body quickly responding to the fantasy.

On the other end, Jane swallowed hard, imagining Maura sucking on her neck. Her lips parted at the thought.

"I want to take your mouth in mine, swallow the cloud of your breath when you whisper my name. I want to moan your name in secret."

"I want to touch your skin and explore your body, I want to find all the places that will make you sigh when I touch them."

"When I finally touch you where you want me the most, you'd be so wet I'd gasp and I'd kiss you even deeper. I want to see your head fall back in blissful agony when I enter you, just teasing, not stroking yet."

"I'd watch you as I start moving my fingers, and would take a mental note of the strokes you like best, and I'd use the secrets I learn to take you higher and higher."

Jane moaned into the phone, breaking Maura's concentration for a second as the image of Jane touching herself flashed into her mind.

"Right then, I'd want to taste you and make you come with my mouth. I'd crawl down, sucking your nipples into my mouth on the way, until I'd smell your arousal. I'd suck on my fingers first, then I'd press my mouth against you, licking up and down your slit, pushing my tongue inside you."

"Aaaahhh!"

She heard Jane cry out, several times, then heavy breathing as she was recovering.

"Jane! I wasn't done."

"Well, I'm done... Phew... I have to go to sleep now..."

Maura smiled in the dark.

"Me too... Thank you."

"My pleasure... I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll bring bagels."

They hung up and both held on to their phone a little longer before finally drifting off to sleep.

_______________________________________

 

When Maura opened the door the next morning, Jane hesitated for a brief second and then dipped her head for a quick peck on the lips. Maura smiled and stepped back to let the detective in.

"Did you sleep well?" the doctor inquired.

"I did, except when my best friend called me in the middle of the night, but she more than made up for it."

"Oh good, I'm so glad."

Maura had already set their plates on the counter and was now making their coffee in the espresso machine.

"Were you able to go to sleep afterwards?"

"Yes, I did... Thank you."

Their eyes met and they shared a moment of silent acknowledgement. The espresso machine beeped and Maura turned to bring Jane her cup of coffee.

Maura sat back down with her own cup, and sighed.  
"So what now? Can we talk about it?"

Jane swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and paused.

"Listen I..." She saw Maura flinch. "I want to be with you, I do,... I just don't know how to be with you."

Maura nodded sadly. "We kind of started backwards, didn't we?"

"Yeeaaah... I'm glad I know what I'm getting into, but it's... intimidating." She looked up shyly at Maura.

"You don't need to be intimidated. I have an extensive collection of toys, and we can go shopping together..."

Jane laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Maybe you can give me a tour of your nightstand drawer sometime."

The doctor had an embarrassed smirk and shrugged. "It's a big drawer in the walk-in. Sorry."

"No need to be. I'm looking forward to our twosome, it's just not going to be today... Is that okay?"

Maura nodded and smiled.  
Jane reached over the counter and took her hand.

"I love you. I just want to be ready for you. It won't be too long, maybe a few days, maybe a week."

"I love you too. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

 

________________________________

The whole week went by, and Jane still wasn't hinting at a date. Maura was being patient, careful not to initiate anything. Twice when they had been alone in the morgue, Jane had placed a chaste kiss on Maura's lips, the only outwards sign something was going on between them.

Friday night came along again, and Jane texted Maura before leaving work.

I'll be there at 9:00

Maura felt a delicious anticipation warm up her core.

I won't be alone

Maura frowned, and wondered what Jane meant. It couldn't be Giovanni, could it? She was curious, but not worried. She realized that she trusted the detective completely, and she didn't care how it would happen and when, as long as they would end up together.

She drove home and immediately took a shower. She selected one of the five new underwear sets she had purchased earlier during the week, thinking about Jane. She picked a navy blue satin and lace set, keeping it simple for now. A silk blouse and a charcoal pencil skirt went on top of it, and a pair of Louboutins on her feet.

She ate a light dinner, yogurt and some fruit, then tried to sit down and read an article in one of her medical magazines, but she couldn't focus. Instead, she turned on the basketball game, trying to imagine Jane sitting next to her, hollering at the screen.

Jane arrived promptly at 9:00. Maura was bursting with quiet anticipation. She opened the door, and her jaw dropped. Giovanni was standing behind Jane, a polite smile on his lips.  
Jane immediately hugged Maura and gave her a kiss on the lips. Grazing her neck and ear, she whispered to her.

"Do you trust me?"

Maura nodded.

"Good. Let's go upstairs."

"Hello, Maura." The mechanic was wearing a nice shirt and fitting khakis, and seemed to be on his best behavior, which probably meant Jane had had a talk with him.

"Hello Giovanni." He smelled freshly showered as he walked by her, and she locked the door behind him.

They walked up the stairs in silence.

Jane closed the door, and leaned back against it. She looked at Maura up and down, taking in her perfect figure.

"Come here."

Maura walked up to her, and took Jane's hands when she reached out to her.

Jane pulled her close, just an inch from touching.

"You look beautiful. Thank you," she murmured. She dipped down and pressed her lips to Maura's. She immediately entered her mouth with her tongue. Maura whimpered and her hands went to Jane's hips, pulling them together finally. They kissed deeply and languidly, unraveling after a whole week of dampened expectations.

Jane started unbuttoning the front of the doctor's blouse, never breaking the kiss. She looked up briefly over Maura's shoulder to check on Giovanni, standing in the middle of the room, his arms dangling by his sides, with a huge bar across the front of his pants. He certainly didn't require much to get started.

Jane took her time undressing Maura, enjoying the kiss and feeling Maura's skin against her fingers as she dropped the skirt to the floor. She raised an eyebrow at the new underwear.

"For me?"

Maura nodded. "You like?"

"Very much so. Maybe you can keep it on a little longer. And your heels, too."

The doctor stepped back and gave Jane a smoldering look. Jane swallowed and felt a hot gush between her legs.

"Maybe you can show me that trick you do with Giovanni."

Maura turned around to the tall Italian, got on her knees and undid his pants. She pulled them down along with his underwear and he stepped out of them. This time, he kept a hand by his side, and with his other, held the base of his cock to hold it in front of Maura's mouth. She snaked a wet tongue around the head, and licked along the shaft to get it nice and wet. Giovanni was biting his lip, holding back a groan.

"It's okay Giovanni," Jane said. "You can make noises, you just can't talk."

"Oh okay, that was...." Jane frowned at him. "Oh sorry. Oh shit." He pinched his lips and stopped talking.

Maura took him in all the way just then, and he hissed loudly through his teeth. The honey blonde kept him in for a few seconds and pulled out, saliva dripping from his cock. She coughed softly, but went in a second time. She kept him in a little longer, then pulled out again.

Once again, Jane was mesmerized. It was incredibly sexy to watch, but she didn't want Maura to hurt herself.

"You're amazing... Does it turn you on?"

Maura nodded and dipped her fingers into her underwear. She pulled them out and showed Jane the shiny coat of juices she had collected. Jane bent over and sucked them clean. She pulled Maura back up and kissed her passionately, sharing her treat.

"I want more. Giovanni, can you help me?"

From behind, he slipped his hand into Maura's panties and ran his fingers along her drenched slit, before presenting it to Jane. She sucked on his fingers eagerly, an attentive eye on Maura who was watching her. She was panting heavily.

"Giovanni, feel free to have fun with her underwear while we kiss."

He didn't have to be told twice. He pressed his hard cock against Maura's ass, slowly humping her. He slipped his dick under the fabric and wrapped it around it, pulling on the waist band to make it tighter while he used it to stroke himself. He was starting to sweat with pent up arousal.

Deep into her mouth, Jane swept her hands over Maura's smooth stomach, and dipped down to make contact with Maura's pussy. Maura cried out when she breached into her drenched folds. She entered her once, as deep as she could, and pulled out again.

"Ooooh, baby, you're so, so wet. Come here, over to the bed."

Jane took off her clothes on the way to the mattress, and Giovanni did the same after she nodded at him.  
He followed as Jane pulled Maura on top of her on the bed, but pushed her up so she'd be on all fours over her. Giovanni pulled the blue underwear over Maura's hips, maneuvered it past her ankles, smelled it and tossed it aside.

"I think it's Giovanni's turn to taste you."

Giovanni positioned himself on his knees behind Maura and she exhaled sharply when she felt his breath over her exposed pussy. A hot, large tongue dipped into her, and licked along her slit, down to her clit and back up to her anus. Maura whimpered and looked down at Jane before her eyes fluttered shut. Giovanni pushed his tongue into her opening, in and out, then sucked her folds into his mouth, drinking all her juices.

Jane was kneading her breasts through her bra, pinching the hard nipples between her fingers. Frustrated, she reached around and unhooked the clasps. She pulled it off and lifted her head up to take Maura's nipple in her mouth. Maura arched into her and moaned.

Giovanni licked back up her crack and teased her tiny hole, causing her to sit back against him, seeking more contact. He pushed his tongue in, going in and out deeper every time. Maura was panting heavily and moans came pouring out of her throat.

"Do you want him to fuck your ass with his finger?"

"Yes..." Maura nodded.

Giovanni pushed his index finger in slowly, just past the first knuckle. He pulled out and pushed back in, his thick finger disappearing entirely inside the tiny ring of muscles. Maura exhaled and relaxed, floating in the incredibly arousing sensation. Jane was still sucking on her nipples, nipping and rolling them in her mouth. Maura could have practically climaxed right there, even though she was aching for some attention to her pussy.

As if she had heard her thoughts, Jane looked up to give her instructions.

"I want him to fuck your pussy at the same time. I want to watch you."

Jane shifted and turned around under Maura, so they were facing opposite directions, perfectly lined up for a sixty-nine. Except Jane wrapped her hand around Giovanni's dick and guided it inside Maura, carefully. She could see how wet and ready Maura was, and watched with rapt attention as his thick cock entered Maura's pink opening, his finger still deep into her sphincter.

Giovanni started slow and shallow, pushing in deeper in stages. He was very aware of his size, and was using it responsibly. He groaned as he finally drove it forward all the way. Maura whimpered, but started rolling her hips in anticipation. Crazy with need, the doctor lowered her face to Jane's pussy and closed her mouth around it.

Jane hips shot up, and she cried out as Maura licked her eagerly, finding Jane just as wet as she was. She sucked on the brunette's clit, who grasped at the sheets as her hips rose above the mattress into Maura's mouth.

Jane didn't want to lose focus so fast, so she lifted her head up and flicked her tongue against Maura's clit, Giovanni's balls grazing her forehead as he pounded away. Jane put a hand on his thigh, a sign for him to stop.

"Let me taste."

Jane guided his glistening cock into her waiting mouth, sucking it halfway in, tasting Maura's juices on it. Giovanni grunted and pushed his hips back and forth slowly, fucking Jane's mouth upside down, until Jane gagged and had to cough. He pulled out and slid back inside Maura's pussy, pounding faster and harder. 

"Giovanni," Jane warned, "don't you dare come yet."

The Italian let out a frustrated groan and pulled out, breathing hard. He was covered in sweat. He took a few steps back and turned around, his chin on his chest, then faced the bed again, waiting for his orders.

Jane and Maura were engaged in a frantic sixty-nine, lapping and sucking each other. The hunk started slowly stroking himself.

After a few minutes, Jane looked up from Maura's pussy, her face glistening with juices. She wiped her mouth into Maura's thigh, and turned back around to her previous position. She tangled her fingers into the honey blonde hair and pulled Maura down for a kiss, both tasting each other on their tongue. Jane licked her juices off Maura's face.

"Do you want to come now?"

Maura gave a desperate nod.

"I want Giovanni to jerk off on your ass. I'm going to fuck you and make you come, okay?"

"Yes Jane, fuck me please." Maura begged breathlessly.

The mechanic stepped behind Maura again, and started masturbating, leisurely at first.

Jane slipped her hand between their bodies, and entered Maura with three fingers. She hooked them up into the spongy area right beyond the entrance, and flattened her palm against her clit.

"Fuck my hand, Maura."

Maura started grinding heavily against Jane's hand, her rhythm quickly accelerating to meet her needs. Jane flexed her fingers in counterpoint, feeling Maura clench around her, trapping her fingers inside. Maura was moaning continuously, so close to the edge already.

Giovanni let out a loud groan, frantically stroking his dick in his hand. A hot, white stream of cum shot up Maura's back, and he aimed it down to rub it against her ass as more spurted out. He grunted with every spasm, slowly grinding his dick into Maura's crack.

Right then, Jane felt Maura's walls tighten against her fingers, and her clit clenched repeatedly in her palm. Maura's head fell forward, her mouth open and eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh Jane, aaaawww, yes..., oh yes, Jane..., I'm coming..."

Jane kept curling her fingers up, and she finally felt a hot stream running down her arm and onto her stomach as Maura ejaculated.

"Oooh my god... Jane... Aaaah!..."

"Oooh, Maura, you're gushing so hard for me." Her hand was making wet, slushy sounds into Maura's pussy, and Jane slowed down. The doctor finally collapsed on top of Jane, her body trembling with exhaustion and relief. Maura broke into tears.

Jane stroked her hair and soothed her with soft, gentle kisses to her shoulders and face.

"I love you, Maura." Jane murmured in her ear.

"I love you. I love you so much..." Maura's voice was barely a whisper.

Jane rolled them over to the side and she saw Giovanni slipping out of the room.

They stayed into a tight embrace for long minutes, until Jane heard Maura's breathing slow down. Jane waited until she was certain Maura had fallen asleep, and she slipped out of bed. She stepped into the walk-in closet.

"Okay, where's this secret toy drawer?"

_____________________________

 

Maura woke up slowly. She was laying on her side, and she could feel a gentle hand caressing her bare back, exploring her waist and hip, coming around to her stomach. The memories of Jane and Giovanni came back to the surface. She opened her eyes to the dim glow of Jane's night stand light. She knew Giovanni was gone. She could still feel the tepid wetness between her legs.

"Hey," Jane whispered from behind, her breath against her ear.

"Hey," Maura whispered back, enjoying the warmth of Jane's naked skin on her back. She shuffled back into Jane's longer frame. "You feel good."

"I love touching you." Jane let her hand inch up Maura's stomach, and smooth over a breast. Maura hummed in appreciation.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About fifty minutes. You have the cutest little snore."

They both chuckled.

"Thank you. I was exhausted."

Jane moved on to the other breast and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Maura arched into her palm, pushing her ass against Jane in the process.

"I found your drawer."

"Mmh. Did you find anything you liked?"

"I did. You have quite an assortment."

"I went shopping for more last week. I wanted you to have options."

"How thoughtful of you, thank you."

They fell silent as Jane dipped her head and kissed Maura's neck behind her ear, nipping at the soft skin. Maura sighed and closed her eyes. A fresh wave of arousal spread between her legs, and a twinge of pain reminded her of the previous session.

"I'm a little sore."

"I can imagine. Aren't you glad I waited a whole week since last time?"

Maura nodded and smiled.

"That's why I didn't pick the Emperor 10. Just this smaller double headed."

Jane pushed her hips forward and the silicone toy dug into Maura's ass. The doctor reached behind and wrapped her hand around Jane's dildo. She stroked it gently while Jane rocked her hips into her. The black leather harness held the toy in place through an "o" ring, with the other end going inside of Jane.

"That's a good one. I've only ever used it to masturbate."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

Maura's breathing accelerated, and she guided the tip of the phallus into her opening. Jane's hand slid down from her breast to her hip, adjusting for a better hold. Maura placed her hand on top of hers. She felt Jane push in gradually into warm wetness, past the sore spot, reaching deep inside her. Maura exhaled sharply.

"Oh Jane..."

The brunette pumped in and out slowly, gently, using the whole length of the shaft. She could feel the other end stretching her own opening, with the base grinding intermittently against her clit. A soft moan escaped her parted lips.

"I've been waiting to do this..." Jane's voice was low and raspy in Maura's ear.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"I had... some research to do."

"Oh? What kind?"

Jane laughed at Maura's thrilled reaction to the word "research". She slammed her hips hard inside Maura, just once, playfully. The doctor cried out.

"I watched a lot of porn," came Jane's answer, as she resumed her measured strokes.

"What? You did? Why?"

"Because you seem a lot more skilled at sex than I am. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"You're doing fine by me..."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't want you to get bored with me."

"Jane, I'm not worried about that."

"I am. I'm pretty vanilla in the bedroom. I've never had a partner like you, eager to try anything. I don't want to be the one trailing behind, just a witness to your fantasies. You'll get tired of me when I'm not enough anymore. I want to go there with you, I want to initiate it. I want to drive. Hey, did you know I like to be in charge?"

She felt Maura smile and nod vigorously. "I told you, you're the bossy one."

"Ha! We'll see who's the bossiest." They laughed, then her tone became serious again. "I'm in for the long haul, Maura."

Jane pulled out and flipped Maura on her back. She rested on top of her and pushed herself inside again, Maura's legs wrapped around the back of her thighs. The doctor opened her mouth to moan, and Jane covered it with her own, pushing her tongue deep inside. They kissed thoroughly, tangling lips and tongues in a slippery dance.

Jane lifted up, catching her breath. She pressed her whole body into Maura's, trying to cover every inch of skin, wrapping her arms around her.

"You're the one Maura, even though I've never believed in soulmates before. You came into my life and made it whole. Everything I've done, everything I've gone though, happened so I'd be ready for you when you came along."

Her cheek was against Maura's, her lips whispering into her ear.

"I choose you, and I want you to choose me. I'll do whatever it takes. I'm not afraid of the sex, or the money, or the fights. I'm pretty sure we can survive anything. I shot your father..."

"You shot yourself...," came Maura's voice, strangled with emotion.

Jane smiled and continued. "I promise not to do that anymore." She felt Maura's tears fall against her cheek, and her eyes stung as she started crying too. "But I'd shoot your father again if he puts you in danger."

They shared a weak laugh through their tears. Jane continued.

"We almost died at the hand of a serial killer... We've had threesomes with Giovanni..."

"I don't need threesomes anymore..." Maura tightened her grip around Jane's neck.

"I wouldn't mind a threesome with a girl, one day."

"Only if you want to."

"Only if WE want to."

"Tell me again the part where you love me."

"I love you Maura. And I'm IN love with you."

"I love you, Jane. I choose you."

Jane kissed Maura's tears away, and kissed her lips. She tucked her face into Maura's shoulder and rocked her hips faster, feeling the heat rise in her belly, the embers from earlier catching on fire again.

"I love you," she repeated again. "I love you."

"Oh Jane... I'm yours, come inside of me..."

The dildo was hitting Jane's clit just right, and she could feel it stretch her opening. To get even more pressure, she started grinding against Maura, and the orgasm started to build up.

"Oh, Maura, yes, I'm going to come. Hold me... Hold me..."

Maura wrapped her hands around Jane's neck, and bit into the soft skin. She gradually increased the force of her bite, until she felt Jane shudder and slow down.

"Oh my god... Maura... Maura..."

Jane's body seized and she pushed deep into Maura, her nails digging into the doctor's shoulders. She cried out several times, arching her back as high as Maura's grip let her.  
After several long seconds, she collapsed down onto the doctor. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and wiped her face into Maura's shoulder. The doctor chuckled, but suddenly pushed her aside and onto her back.

"My turn."

She lowered herself on top of Jane, and started rocking back and forth with the silicone shaft inside of her.

"Your dick feels so good inside..."

"Oooh, ride it baby."

Maura was already close. Jane reached up and grabbed her breasts in both hands, pinching the nipples and kneading the soft flesh. Maura opened her eyes and looked down at Jane under her, feeling the climax gathering in her core.

"Oh, yes, Jane..."

The detective lifted her hips up, allowing Maura to take in more of the silicone toy, grinding harder into her clit. Maura threw her head back and clenched her teeth, before opening her mouth to let out a loud cry. She came in deep, long spasms, her hands gripping Jane's arms to keep her from falling back. Her walls clenched repeatedly around Jane's dick, and they both waited until the contractions faded and stopped.

Maura clutched at the harness' buckles and the strap came off. She threw the whole setup on the floor, and without warning, pushed three fingers inside of Jane. She started pumping furiously, curling her fingers high into Jane's G-spot. Jane's head slammed into the pillows, and her hips flew up. After only a few seconds, she came again, squirting out a liquid stream that filled Maura's palm and overflowed onto the mattress. Maura stopped when her forearm started burning, but Jane grabbed her wrist.

"Don't stop, please...," she begged, breathless, without looking up.

Maura powered though the cramp, and Jane came gushing out again. When the flow ended, Maura stopped moving, but kept her fingers in place, feeling Jane throbbing inside. Slowly, Jane's hips settled back down on the mattress.

"Shit, Maura, I made a puddle on your bed."

"It's my fault, sorry. You did the same to me earlier." She rolled over to her side, a lazy smile on her lips.

"I'm not complaining..." Jane winced when Maura slowly pulled her fingers out. The doctor brought her hand to her lips and licked it.

"I love how you taste."

"How do you do this? How can you be so sexy?"

"Right back at you."

"Are you mine?"

"Yes, Jane, I'm all yours. Yours only."

They looked into each other eyes and reveled in their newfound intimacy, which felt so natural and comfortable, just a continuation of their friendship. Jane lifted her arm up and Maura rested her head on her shoulder. The detective wrapped her long arm around her and she kissed her forehead.

"Your assistant is cute, Susie."

"Jane! I'm her manager!"

"I'm just making conversation, sheesh!" Jane turned and kissed Maura's nose.

"Then I pick Frost." Maura countered.

"He's like my little brother!"

"He's got pretty eyes..."

"No!"

"Maybe we need to go back to Merch..."

"Now you're talking... But let's wait until we've tried all your toys."

"Good, that'll take a while."

"And I want to go shopping again, together."

"Yes, I'd love to! And we'll do some research!"

Jane laughed and kissed her again.

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you too. And I'm IN love with you."


End file.
